Seven Nights in 405
by Baxley McTedders
Summary: Gail and Holly get better acquainted. Post 4.13.
1. Chapter 1

Gail watched vacantly as the black door seemed to drift open slowly. She noticed the white plaque, with the number 405, staring back at her. She made a mental note of the address. She'd never been here before. How she hadn't, she didn't know. Holly seemed to always come to her.

Holly had come to her at the station. She had come to her at the hospital.

The hospital.

Where Chloe, Sam, and Oliver were recovering. Hopefully, recovering.

Flashes of the day came flooding back. Everything rolled out like a movie. There was Chloe lying on the ground, blood everywhere. There were the echoes of gunshots in the alleyway. She saw McNally's face after stumbling back from seeing Swarek. It was a nightmare.

Except, of course, the parts of the day that weren't. Like that kiss she shared with Holly in the interrogation room. Later, when she saw Holly walk into the hospital, and her heart beat with joy. Even through the fear and sadness of the day, she still felt relief when Holly was in her arms.

"You coming in?"

Gail's eyes took a moment to focus on the sound. "Huh?" she stuttered out before realizing she had yet to cross the threshold into Holly's apartment. "Oh, yeah."

She took just enough steps for Holly to shut the door behind her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gail said quickly. Her hand tightened around the strap of her backpack anyway.

She was okay. One hundred percent fine. She didn't have any bullet wounds. She wasn't lying in a hospital bed. She wasn't fighting for her life. She was okay.

She was okay until the thud of Holly's keys hitting the kitchen counter caused her to unconsciously reach for her gun. Which wasn't even there. It was back at the precinct. She had gone back to the station and changed. Holly had waited outside her apartment for Gail to run up and grab some clothes.

It wasn't even discussed, really. Holly mentioned that she'd wait. Gail had every intention of coming back down without being invited. She was glad, too. Her place was cold. Her place was way too quiet. Dov was at the hospital. Chris had people.

She had people, too. Sure. But, suddenly, Holly was her people.

And now, here she was.

Three steps into Holly's place.

Three steps further into Holly's life.

"Thanks for this," Gail said sincerely. She finally stepped into the small kitchen area of Holly's apartment.

"What?" Holly asked, hanging her jacket on a barstool.

"I didn't want to be alone."

"I didn't want you to be alone either," Holly smiled. "So, really this is for me."

Gail nodded, almost imperceptibly. "So," she made a whirling gesture with her finger, "this is where you do all your nerdy after-hours experiments?"

Holly looked around, as if seeing it for the first time herself. "Yep."

"It's very…" Gail paused before settling on, "you."

"I'm not sure if I want to know what that means."

"It's great. Neat. Comfortable," Gail assured. She made a point of leaning around to see the living area off the kitchen. "Cute."

"You say 'cute' like it's a bad word," Holly accused before parting to head toward her bedroom.

Not knowing of the destination, Gail followed. "Not bad, I didn't say it was bad. It's cute. Homey."

"Uh huh."

"Comfortable," Gail said loudly. "I said comfortable. I like it. I could hang out here."

Holly spun around and walked backward through her bedroom doorway, "I hope so."

"Definitely." Gail said without hesitation, still following blindly. When she suddenly found herself in a room with Holly and a bed, it made her heart immediately start to race. She stopped in her tracks, "Wait, this is your room."

Holly seemed completely unfazed, "Ten points for you."

"Should I…uh, should I be in here?" Gail asked nervously.

"I'm over 30," Holly answered. "It's probably okay to have girls in my room."

"How far?"

The question made Holly still. Her back was turned to Gail when she squeaked out, "How far what?"

"How far over 30?"

"Oh."

Gail watched the tension ease out of Holly.

"32," she answered. She turned on her toes and rested against her dresser. "I'm 32."

"I didn't know."

Holly grinned, "Now you do."

"You said earlier," Gail swallowed at the memory of that particular exchange, "that we tell each other things."

"Yeah," Holly nodded.

"I don't…I don't tell…people…things," Gail said. "I don't do that."

"Okay." Holly's eyes narrowed trying to decipher this Gail code.

The blonde was obviously flustered. And, even though Holly hadn't known her very long, she knew that Gail was not regularly flustered. She bit her lip to stop herself from telling Gail how absolutely gorgeous she was in this moment. It wasn't the time. Instead, she pushed off the dresser and walked slowly over.

Gail's eyes widened when she realized that Holly was getting closer. Holly actually saw her swallow thickly.

"I do that with you," Gail whispered.

"Hmm." Holly muttered as she reached up and slipped her fingers under the strap of Gail's backpack.

Gail let her slip it down her arm and chuckled after Holly asked, "Does this have any fleece in it?"

"No," Gail said. "No fleece."

Holly leaned past her and set the backpack down on the floor, propped up on her bedroom wall. She stood to her full height, and took a moment to study Gail. Eventually, Holly's eyes landed on her lips.

"I don't…share," Gail said.

Holly's arms crossed over her chest, "I know, Gail."

"But, I want to…with you. I _want_ to."

Holly's smile grew slowly, one side of her mouth quirked up. She licked her lips. "Good." Her instinct was to reach out for Gail, but she'd tried that already today. That didn't exactly end well. So, after a second, she abandoned her position to continue her search for sleepwear.

Gail watched just long enough to see Holly's blue shirt slip off her shoulders before she averted her eyes.

"There's stuff in the kitchen." Holly's voice was slightly muffled by her t-shirt replacing the one from the day. "If you're thirsty. I've got juice, I think. Water."

"Do you have anything harder?" Gail asked, peeking at a mirror in the room to catch Holly's reflection.

"It's possible, I have a cheap bottle of wine hidden somewhere."

"That's not quite what I was asking."

"No, Gail," Holly said, rifling through a drawer and pulling out a worn looking pair of sweats. "I don't have a wet bar."

"Listen," Gail started. "About today-"

"We don't have to talk about it right now," Holly interrupted. "You had a rough day, a stressful day. Stress makes you do things you wouldn't under regular circumstances."

"That's true-"

"It's not a big deal," Holly continued. She folded and refolded the pair of sweats in her hand. "It doesn't have to be."

"It is, though-"

Finally, Holly gently laid the pants down and turned around. She leaned against the dresser again, holding herself up with her palms. "I'm not holding you to that kiss, Gail."

"You're not what?" Gail shook out the cobwebs of the day.

"It's okay-"

"I'm not talking about that. I want you to..."

"Want me to what?" Holly asked trying to keep the hopefulness at bay.

"Hold me to it, Holly."

Gail looked directly into the other woman's eyes, "When you came into the station today, I was an asshole, okay. I didn't mean to brush you off. I mean, I did, but I just didn't know what to do-"

Holly adjusted her glasses, "I shouldn't have ambushed you."

"It was hardly an ambush," Gail said. "You were checking on me. I appreciate that."

"Really?" Holly smiled disbelievingly.

"Yes. I appreciate everything you do for me, Hol."

Gail wasn't quite sure she made the conscious decision to walk closer to Holly. She probably didn't even know she was moving toward her. Before she caught her breath, she was standing right in front of her, though.

She took the last tentative step and reached out to tug the bottom of Holly's t-shirt. "Blues Fastpitch?"

Holly was a bit taken aback until she realized what shirt she had put on, "Oh, I played during my undergrad."

"You must be the best lesbian ever."

"There's been no complaining," Holly breathed.

The proximity was making Holly tingle all over. When Gail started to float closer, though, her heartbeat went into overdrive. Holly's mind went blank as Gail's lips just barely brushed hers.

"Do you have a spare blanket?"

Holly, mid pucker and hands still glued to the dresser, seemed confused by the change in direction. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna sleep on your couch," Gail said in a whisper. She still hadn't moved very far away from Holly's lips.

"You don't ha-"

"Yeah," Gail interrupted. After pulling back, she glanced at the bed. "Couch, yeah."

"K," Holly said oh-so articulately. "S-sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Holly came to the door after the second round of melodic knocks. "Who is it?" she yelled, knowing exactly who was on the other side.

"It's me."

Holly swung open the door grandly. "The security here sucks," she complained in jest.

"I may have flashed my badge," Gail shrugged. "And if your doorman gives you weird looks from now on, it's because I told him you were the city's most notorious pimp."

"That'll be fun when my parents visit."

"Could we get them to play along?" Gail teased.

"Possibly," Holly contemplated. "My dad is quite the practical joker."

"Could be fun," Gail chuckled. "I could use my handcuffs."

"_That_ actually might be fun," Holly returned.

Gail slowly let the laugh die and repeated a knock on the already opened door in nervousness. "Yeah...maybe..so…uh…I forgot my bag this morning."

Holly couldn't hide her smirk, "Oldest trick in the book much?"

"Ha, ha," Gail rolled her eyes. "I really did."

"Well, it's probably wherever you left it." Holly gestured inside before adding, "Before you snuck out."

"Work," Gail said in defense. "I didn't want to wake you up or anything."

"Ah."

"I'll get it."

As Gail took a small step forward, Holly did a quick once over. She had obviously just come from work, though dressed in civilian clothes. She looked a little frazzled, but just as beautiful. The black sweater she wore contrasted greatly with her pale skin and her jeans were a light shade of blue.

Gail seemed to think about where it might be for a second before saying, "Your room."

"Have you no shame, Officer?"

"Actually, no," Gail joked. She didn't wait another second before heading that way.

Holly shut the door with a quick push and turned to watch Gail make her way through her apartment.

When Gail passed back through, she found Holly in the kitchen. She was sitting at the counter polishing off a bottle of water.

"Find it?"

In lieu of an answer, Gail presented the backpack in question.

Holly nodded slowly. "I didn't hear from you today."

"Hectic day," Gail said. "I was busy."

"Yes, of course." Holly screwed the top back on the bottle and moved it a few inches across the counter.

"We're shorthanded," Gail tried to explain with a little less bite.

Holly was reminded that not all was well at 15 Division, "I heard Detective Swarek was doing better."

"Yeah, that's the report," Gail affirmed. "Oliver was released. I talked to him this afternoon."

"And Officer Price?"

Gail shook her head, "No change so far, but Dov is hopeful."

"Me, too," Holly offered a hopeful smile herself.

"He's…" Gail took a deep breath. The emotions of the last two days were bubbling to the surface. "Trying his best to keep it together."

"Hey, come here," Holly held out a hand. When Gail clasped hers, she pulled the blonde closer. She positioned Gail between her legs. "Hey."

Gail met her eyes. What she saw there was stability. Holly was a safe place. Holly was _her_ safe place. "Hey."

Holly carefully tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Gail's ear. "How are _you_?"

Gail seemed surprised by the question, "Me? I'm…"

"You're…?"

"I'm fine, Hol," Gail said with finality. "I'm not hurt, so...I'm just tired."

"Okay," Holly didn't really believe her, but she wasn't going to push her either. Hands trailed down Gail's torso lightly, almost of their own accord. "Please take care of yourself, okay?"

"I am," Gail said as she dropped her bag and rested her hands on Holly's knees. "I'm here with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean-," Gail backpedaled. "I'm not asking for you to take care of me."

"It's okay," Holly spoke over her. "It's okay, I know what you meant."

"I just-"

"I would, though," Holly told her. "Whatever you need, I would do it."

Gail's fingers crept up to the other woman's thighs, "You already do."

Holly's hands dropped to Gail's hips, slipped her arms around to circle her. Holly rested her head against Gail's chest and breathed in her scent. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I was so worried yesterday."

"I know," Gail reciprocated the hug, resting her chin on Holly's head. "But for future reference, sometimes, a lot of times actually, I'm going to be…in situations…that aren't exactly ideal. Sometimes it's dangerous."

"You're a police officer," Holly repeated Gail's words from the day before. "I get it."

"It's who I am, Hol."

"I know."

"You can't come charging over to 15 every time you hear a rumor."

"I'm sorry," Holly apologized. "I won't."

"Don't be sorry," Gail hugged tighter. "It's nice to know you care. I just think, for your own sanity, you know..."

"Okay."

"If you hear something, you can call."

"It's not the same as seeing you, but okay."

"I know," Gail appreciated that. She felt the same, "I really am sorry I freaked. I'm just not always so-"

"It's fine, Gail," Holly said. "I know how you are and I don't want to change anything about you."

With that, Gail laughed. She pulled back to see Holly's face, "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Holly said resolutely. Her hands had slipped down to Gail's hips, pinkies making steady circles.

The sensation made a wave of warmth wash through her. "Nothing, huh?"

Holly looked up at her, "You're exactly how I want you."

The words made Gail's heart flutter. She wasn't accustomed to fluttering, but this was definitely a flutter-adjacent feeling. Gail couldn't help the smile taking over her face.

"That's not something I hear a lot."

So Holly repeated it, "You're exactly how I want you, Gail Peck."

There was an overwhelming sense of _something_. Gail felt it all over. She felt it when she was with this woman, and when she wasn't. Whatever it was, it was growing. Evolving. She caressed Holly's cheek sweetly and then slipped Holly's glasses off her face.

"Hey!" Holly protested, not at all expecting that.

"I just want to see what you see." Gail batted her away. After resting Holly's glasses on her nose, she presented herself, "Dr. Stewart."

"Those _are_ the source of my magical medical powers."

"I believe it," Gail said as she squinted. "Wow, your vision is worse than I thought."

"Excuse you."

"You're very blurry right now."

"Gail, give 'em back!"

Gail pushed the glasses to her head and made a show of blinking furiously. "Those could be used for simulated drunkenness."

"Gail!" Holly warned again.

"You weren't wearing them at the bar the other night," Gail stated.

"Paying attention, were you?"

"Always," the blonde answered. "I'm a cop."

"Contacts." Holly winked.

"Hmm," Gail eyed her. "At the wedding?"

"You were there to lead me around."

"That's awfully trusting, Doctor."

"I trust you," Holly said. She used Gail's brief moment of shock to steal her glasses back. She slipped them back on her face, "Not with these, though."

Gail needlessly readjusted the glasses and brushed Holly's hair over her shoulder. "Magical medical powers restored," she said. "Nerds all over the world rejoice."

Holly wanted to respond, but instead she watched Gail eyes drift down her body. She could feel Gail's appraisal physically.

"I …" Gail was talking, but her attention was definitely elsewhere. "I have an early shift in the morning. So…"

"Alright," Holly said. She lifted herself out of the chair, "I'll walk you out."

"Okay." Gail grabbed her bag and walked the short distance to the door, but didn't open it. Instead, she leaned against it, "Um, can I call you tomorrow?"

"You won't be too busy?"

Gail had the decency to look a bit sheepish at being called out. "Can I?"

"Sure," Holly answered. "You can call me anytime you want. You already know that."

"Okay. I might just do that," Gail said as she opened the door and slipped out.

"I might answer."

"Oh, you will."

"We'll see." Holly let the door click shut.

"You will," she heard Gail's shout through the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly couldn't say she was entirely surprised to see Gail on the third consecutive night. She was surprised Gail had shown up this late. She was definitely surprised that Gail was standing at her door, seemingly mid knock, when she opened it.

"Oh," Holly said when she almost walked right into the blonde. "Hi."

"Hi." Gail made no attempt to move. She just stood there, staring.

"I didn't know you were coming by," Holly took a step back.

"I didn't know I was either," Gail said. "Are you going out?"

"I was…" Holly smiled. "But…"

"No, no, I should have called before I came over."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You were," Gail pointed out the obvious, namely the keys in Holly hands.

"I was going to The Penny," Holly admitted. She slipped her keys into her pocket. "I thought maybe you'd be there. You said you'd probably see me tonight…on the phone. Then you didn't come…so I thought maybe you meant you'd be at the bar. So, I was going to see if you were there." She paused, "Now it seems a little weir-"

Gail didn't let her finish. She stepped into Holly, effectively sending them both back into the apartment. Gail's hands gripped her waist and she yanked the other woman into her. The kiss was rushed and rough at first, but soon slowed into a sensual volley. Holly's fingers tickled the back of her neck, urging her deeper. Gail moaned when a tongue slipped into her mouth and Holly's body pressed unabashedly against her own.

Holly had the presence of mind to kick the door shut with her foot. She expertly led Gail to the kitchen, not breaking contact, and only stopping when Gail's hips met resistance. "Counter," she heard in explanation. That was a good enough reason to go ahead and lift Gail onto the surface. Holly's hands hooked under Gail's knees and tugged her closer, while trailing more kisses down her neck. Each kiss was just under the first, making little progress. It felt like Holly was intent on grazing every single inch of exposed skin there. She got all the way down to Gail's collarbone before reversing the pattern.

Gail's impatience soon got the better of her and she tugged Holly's face back up to meet hers. Their lips collided before Gail muttered, "Ore tonger dan ew ook."

The unintelligible sentence was enough to make Holly halt. "What?" she managed through labored breaths.

Gail's eyes snapped to meet Holly's. "Why'd you stop?"

"What did you say?"

Gail thought back. There was kissing. And moaning. It was a cloudy lust-filled haze of memories. And there was kissing. "I don't know."

"Okay," Holly leaned back in and made just a second of contact before Gail remembered.

"Ore tonger dan ew ook."

"Oh," Holly got it that time, "I'm stronger than I look?"

Gail nodded.

Holly smiled, "I work out."

"You're a nerd." Despite the kidding, Gail rested her arms across Holly's shoulders. "A seriously sexy one."

"You think?"

"Of course," Gail lifted her eyebrow.

Holly suddenly found the countertop really fascinating. "Really?"

"I'm attracted to you, Holly," Gail said to eliminate any question. She tilted her head to catch the other woman's eyes. "I'm a little confused about it, but I'm definitely attracted to you."

"Yeah," Holly bit her lip. "Do you maybe…want to talk about that?"

"We are," Gail said. "You're hot. I like you. I like kissing you. Let's continue."

Gail dipped back in for another kiss, but Holly dodged her.

"What are you confused about?" Holly asked instead.

"_Hol_," Gail whined.

"You can tell me," Holly urged. "You can talk to me, Gail."

Gail huffed loudly. She narrowed her eyes, but spoke despite her reluctance. "This is new for me."

"This?"

"Us," Gail shrugged. In the process, her arms slipped off Holly's shoulders. "I'm not sure what to do."

"About us?"

"Yeah," Gail said, she then quickly reconsidered. "No. Not what you're thinking. It's about us, but more about-"

"The fact that I'm a woman," Holly said flatly.

"Yeah, but not because I don't want to...I've just never-"

"Been with a woman?"

"No," Gail shook her head. "Never. Not even close. I've always had boyfriends."

"I don't think it's necessarily different from dating a guy."

"Are we?"

"Dating?"

"We're dating?" Gail mulled it over, then made an epiphany. "Shit, we're dating."

"I don't know that we are," Holly seemed to also be considering this. "We haven't really gone on a _date_."

"The wedding," Gail argued.

"That wasn't a date," Holly dismissed her. "You just needed a plus one."

"And I invited _you_…I wanted to hang out with you."

"Hang out," Holly pointed out. "Not a date. That was a friendly…whatever."

"You kissed me!"

"In a coat closet. I'd been drinking and you were being adorable."

"You said insane."

"Insanely adorable," Holly corrected.

"The batting cages?" Gail offered. "That could be a date."

Holly laughed out loud just thinking about, "You left me there."

"I did not," Gail kicked at her lightly. "I left the cannonball area."

"Not a cannon."

"Close enough."

"Alright," Holly gave in. She pulled away and trekked to the fridge. She searched around for a second, grabbing out some water. "Maybe that was a date. If dates can be classified later as dates, then sure."

"What did you say that night?"

Holly took a drink. "Don't throw the bat at the ball."

"No," Gail shivered at the thought.

"Butt down, hands back?"

"No, Hol," Gail rolled her eyes. "You said trying something new wouldn't kill me."

"It won't," Holly said. She offered a drink of her water to Gail.

"Maybe I should." Gail took the bottle. She swallowed a gulp herself, watching Holly over the bottle. When she was done, she sat the water down. "So…"

"Yeah?"

"How did the thing go with the _someone_?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Given the conversation we're having, it's a fair question," Gail defended.

Holly smirked, "How do you think it went? You were watching."

Gail thought about denying that, she really did. Then, she figured it was pointless, "You seemed to have a good time."

"It was fun," Holly was honest. "She was sweet, funny. Smart, too, in finance I think-"

"Okay, that's enough."

"You asked."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to go on and on."

"I didn't."

"Are you going out with her again?" Gail slid the question in, trying to look completely disinterested in the answer. She failed miserably.

"No," Holly answered simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to be there with someone else. Which is really unfair, because she was nice."

"Like _me_ someone else?"

"Yes, like _you_," Holly collected the bottle Gail had discarded. "But, _you're_ straight."

"So," Gail snatched the water bottle. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Gail," Holly leaned closer. "I've done the whole 'chase the straight girl' thing."

"And?"

"And...she's still straight," Holly stated. "And I got hurt and..."

Gail slipped off the counter and dragged Holly closer, "Yeah, okay, but I'm not her. Maybe I'm straight, but maybe I'm not. I can't seem to stop kissing you, so probably not."

Holly licked her lips.

"I do know," Gail continued, "that I'm not sweet. I hope you're not into that. "

"That's subjective-"

"I'm totally funny, though. Hilarious, if I say so myself, but you already know that."

"Knee-slapping-"

"Smart..." Gail let her mind catch up. "I'm not a financial planner or whatever, but-"

"You're a smart ass," Holly offered.

"True," Gail agreed. "So, I'd like to try this dating thing."

Holly looked her over suspiciously, waiting for the punchline.

"With you," Gail supplied. "I'd like to date you." When the other woman still failed to say anything, she elaborated, "I want to do things with you that could be classified as dates in advance."

Holly still seemed to be in some kind of shock. Her mouth gaped and her eyes squinted. It seemed like she attempted a word or two, but nothing seemed to be getting through.

"Alright," Gail's eyes darted around. "Seeing as this seems to be a lot for you, I suggest we do something low-key to kick it off. You can cook me dinner tomorrow. Here? I'll come by around 7." Silence. "7:30 then."

Gail took the opportunity to give Holly one last peck on the lips before saying, "No tomatoes."

She left Dr. Stewart standing in her kitchen wondering what the fuck just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

At 7:29, Gail knocked. By 7:33, she was starting to get a bit nervous.

"Holly!" she yelled, accompanying her knock. "C'mon, Stewart!"

"Chill!" she finally heard Holly's voice. "I'm coming."

Gail breathed a little easier. People really shouldn't make other people wait, especially if they're Gail Peck. Not cool.

Holly was completely forgiven when she answered the door, though. It wasn't like she was dressed up, she wasn't. She was just so damn beautiful. Her pink plaid shirt was unbuttoned just enough for a tantalizing bit of cleavage.

In fact, that's where Gail's eyes seemed to be drawn to when she finally gained entrance. "Finally," she said with her trademark attitude.

She brushed by Holly with a huff and was completely taken off guard when Holly hooked her fingers into Gail's back pocket. She pulled the blonde back.

"Hi," she said before planting a kiss on Gail's lips. She sunk both hands into the aforementioned pockets and gave Gail's ass a little squeeze. "Check yourself," she added.

"What took so long?"

"I was deciding on shoes." Holly pointed down to simple pair of black Converse on her feet.

"Oh, sure," Gail said sarcastically. "Of course."

"I'm casual," Holly explained. "First-date casual."

"I thought this was our third."

"No, first. We talked about this."

"I thought we decided we were dating retroactively."

"First."

"Are you sure?" Gail asked. "Third date activities are typically more fun than first date activities."

"Oh yeah?" Holly gave her a wry grin. "And just what to do you think might happen?"

Gail blushed and practically yelled, "I don't know, okay."

"Fine, I'm _third_ date casual," Holly said as she snuck in another kiss.

"What did you make?" Gail changed the subject.

"I _made_ a call to King Chang's Lucky Garden Buffet," Holly answered. "Why in the hell would you think I could cook?"

"You have pots," Gail pointed to Holly's cookware hanging from a pot rack.

"That's a decorating choice, Gail."

"A misleading one."

"You assumed," Holly shrugged.

"Okay, what did you order?"

"A little bit of everything," Holly said. She pointed the numerous takeout cartons. "I wasn't sure."

"That'll work." Gail made a beeline for the food. In the midst of stuffing noodles in her mouth, she snapped her chopsticks together, "I'm glad you snapped out of your near comatose state."

"I was mildly surprised that you invited yourself over for a dinner date." Holly grabbed a carton for herself. "Although, I'm fairly certain it has less to do with our relationship and more of you wanting me to provide food for your nightly visit."

"Relationship, huh?" Gail mumbled with her mouth full.

"That's all you got from what I said?"

"I skipped over the accusation," Gail said. "However true it may or may not be."

"You really put a lot of thought into this," Gail declared as she and Holly settled on the couch later. "Chinese and tv."

"You had higher expectations?"

"I'm on a date with a doctor," Gail said. "I expected to be wowed."

"A doctor with student loans." Holly rested her feet in Gail's lap. "Take it down a few notches."

"Debt," Gail made a face. "Gross."

"Totally uninterested now?" Holly asked.

"Not a chance." Gail mirrored Holly's position, bookending them on the couch. "Tell me something, what would you be if you weren't a pathologist?"

Holly's eyebrows knitted, "I don't know."

"Well, we know it's not a chef."

"I've made literally hundreds of delicious sandwiches, but no, probably not."

"Something science-y?"

"I guess so, but I've always wanted to go into medicine. That's been the plan since I was a kid. I guess, my interest in pathology came about later. I was always fascinated by death and disease, so I was just drawn to it," She stopped when she noticed Gail squirming. "Is that weird?"

"As long as you're not the one causing the deaths, I have no problem with it."

"What about you?" Holly shifted the focus, "What would you be if you weren't a cop?"

Gail didn't miss a beat, "The best tour guide ever."

"Because you're so personable?"

"I radiate sunshine," Gail said deadpan.

Holly gave her a look that asked for a bit more honesty.

"I don't know. It's not like I had a choice," Gail said. She pulled Holly's shoestring, effectively untying her shoe. "When you're a Peck, you are either a cop or a cop. If you're talented enough, you get to be a supercop."

"So you're parents heavily influenced your career path?" Holly asked, amused.

"Oh, just a little." Gail looped her finger under the crisscrossed strings of Holly's Converse. "My parents made it very clear…we had a certain expectation. Always have. Even as kids, Steve and I felt the pressure."

"I can't imagine," Holly told her thoughtfully. "I put way more pressure on myself than my parents ever did."

"Are you close to them?"

"Yeah," Holly nodded. "We're all pretty close."

"How old are your siblings?" Gail pointed to the picture Holly kept of her family. Beaming faces greeted her.

"Hannah's 28, Heath is 24," Holly smiled with the mention of them.

"Big sister," Gail stated needlessly. She was quietly working Holly's laces out of the eyelets.

"Yep."

"Do they live nearby?"

"Heathie is," Holly answered. "He's in grad school here. Comes by when he's short on money and eats all my food. Hannah isn't too far away, but she's planning a wedding right now. So, she might as well be on a different planet."

"You smile when you talk about them," Gail noted.

"Do I?"

"Yeah." Gail, having completely removed Holly's shoelace, wrapped it around her wrist and tucked the end under. "You're really lucky."

"I know," Holly confided.

"My childhood was an ongoing tournament of emotional war games."

Holly leaned up just enough to grab Gail's forearm. She used it as leverage and scooted herself to the blonde. When she got close enough, she grabbed Gail's face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"I was kidding," Gail laughed lightly. "It wasn't that bad."

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as some kids had it," Holly said. "But, you've made enough comments to know it was tough at times. So, for that, I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Gail barely eked out.

"You're welcome," Holly spoke as she leaned forward.

That was really all the warning Gail had. Not that she needed a warning, but she knew instantly that this was different.

This kiss wasn't shocking and playful. It wasn't desperate and hurried. It wasn't explorative or timid.

It was sincere and deliberate.

The clues were in the way Holly gently cradled Gail's face in her hands, thumbs brushing her cheeks. It was evident by Holly's lips ever so slowly caressing Gail's. Her heart was trying to send her a message with it's literal thudding in her ears. When Gail's tongue wandered into Holly's mouth, the moan was certainly encouraging enough to keep going.

Gail didn't quite know when she had voluntarily fallen backward on the couch. She was, however, pretty positive that she had pulled Holly down on top of her. And having that whole, amazing body pressed into her was not a bad thing. The pink plaid shirt had ridden up just enough that Gail's fingertips met the skin of Holly's lower back without any problem. The softness was inviting her to follow the path of the woman's spine.

Whatever she was doing must have been working. She felt Holly shift to straddle her thigh and the slight weight of her hips pushing against it. Gail's hand automatically dropped to just under Holly's ass to pull her closer. When her own hips bucked, Holly kissed her harder. A kiss that was only broken momentarily when Holly reached up to grab her glasses and toss them on the nearby side table.

When she looked back to Gail. The blonde was breathing much heavier, with a looked fixed on Holly's eyes. From Holly's vantage point, she could see Gail's chest heaving. Her usual pale cheeks had reddened from the rush. Then she noticed Gail's hand suspended just under her boob.

"Hey," Holly whispered. "Whatcha doing there?"

Gail swallowed before saying, "I was going for it, but then you stopped. So I stopped."

"You can…go ahead."

Gail, still with her hand in a boob-grabbing position, looked between Holly's face and the boob in question. "Not with you watching me," she finally decided.

Holly dropped down slowly.

Gail's hand danced fractionally closer.

"Go ahead."

Gail had never heard Holly's voice be quite so seductive. It did things to her. It was like a shot of adrenaline right to her vagina, actually. And that, for some reason, scared the crap out of her.

"Hol." The tone in her voice immediately started a rewind on events. Holly couldn't scurry off of her fast enough, despite Gail's attempt to keep her in place. "No," she protested. "Holly, come back."

"Too fast," Holly said. "That was too fast. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She was standing, fumbling for her discarded glasses.

"I'm sorry," Gail reached for her to no avail. "I had a momentary panic, but it's fine."

"Panic isn't fine, Gail," Holly told her as she was pushing her glasses into place. "I mean, it is. It's fine that you panicked. But…to panic means something wasn't fine. You obviously have some anxiety. Totally natural response, though. Understandable-"

"Stop nerding out," Gail tried to curb the ramble-fest about to come.

"No pressure," Holly continued. "There's no pressure to take anything any further, okay."

"I don't feel pressured," Gail tried to explain. "I just feel…something."

"That's okay." Holly became determined to clear off the table that they had left earlier. When she spun around to do that, she walked right out of one of her Converse. That's when she noticed she no longer had a shoelace. "What the fuck?"

When she turned to ask Gail about it, the blonde held up her wrist.

"You're really strange," Holly commented.

"Oh, I'm strange?" Gail laughed. "Look at you right now."

"Me?" Holly picked up her shoe and pointed to herself with it. "I'm giving you space to panic."

Gail ended up on the toe side of her Converse. "I don't need any space to panic."

"That's what you said."

"Maybe panic was the wrong word," Gail stated. "In fact, I think panic is more what you're doing."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not," Holly said as she thumped her chest with the laceless shoe. She pointed back at Gail with said shoe, "Are."

"Okay." Gail stood from the couch and dusted herself off. It was mostly metaphorical dust, but whatever. She wasn't equipped to deal with her own freakout, much less Holly's. "I've gotta go."

"You don't have to," Holly dropped the shoe.

"Yeah, I know, but...early shift..."

"Okay."

"And Dov asked if I'd be around tonight," Gail mentioned for the first time. "So, I should probably be there."

"Yeah," Holly couldn't argue about that. "Tell him I was glad to hear about Officer Price."

"We all were pretty relieved," Gail said.

"Keep me updated." Holly wasn't quite sure why she said that. She had been updated throughout.

"Yeah," Gail quickly nodded. She pointed toward the door of Holly's apartment, then headed that way. She briefly paused in front of the other woman, but then decided to keep moving. "Bye."

"See ya," Holly said to an empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't so much that Holly hadn't spoken to Gail since she took off the night before. It wasn't that she had already gone to bed. It wasn't the late hour or the hours she had spent watching her phone. It wasn't any of those things.

No.

It wasn't that she had finally shown up at her door, but in the middle of the night. It wasn't that she was currently clinging to the back of Officer Diaz. It wasn't the annoying knock or the too loud whispering.

Not really.

The thing that really pissed her off was Gail's red eyes and slurred speech.

She knew from the second she opened the door and saw the blonde peering over Diaz's shoulder with a dazed look that Gail was drunk. It was obvious enough when she introduced herself as "Gail Peck, Mounted Police."

"I didn't know what else to do with her," Chris explained as he held tightly to Gail while she piggybacked him.

"You couldn't just take her home?"

"She told me to bring her here."

"It's late."

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "You know Gail. If she wants you to do something, it's difficult not to."

"I'm very persuasive," Gail said loudly. Then reminded herself to "Shh," before Holly had to again.

"Listen, Holly," Chris said, "I don't know what she did-"

"Hey!" Gail slapped his chest and nearly fell backwards. "Why was it me?"

"But she wants to be here," he continued, ignoring her. "She didn't stop talking about you all night."

"Don't tell her that," Gail slurred out holding one hand over his ear instead of his mouth. "That's a secret."

"She didn't do anything," Holly finally said.

"Well, whatever it is, she's sorry," Chris told her despite Gail still trying to shut him up by pressing his ear.

"Me, too," Holly said. She said the words in response to Chris, but she was looking at Gail.

"Really?" Gail asked.

"You were right," Holly stated. "I freaked out a little."

"I stole your shoelace," Gail confessed. She pulled it out of her pocket and dangled it in front of Chris's face. "I wanted to touch your boob and then I stole your shoelace."

"Okay," Chris interrupted. He slid Gail off his back and presented her to Holly. "She's yours."

"She is," Gail nodded.

"I was talking to her," Chris corrected as he pointed toward Holly.

"Oh." Gail looked disappointed.

"I'm out," Chris gestured over his shoulder. "Sorry," he shrugged.

Gail watched Chris disappear over her shoulder. "He's gone," she said quietly.

"I guess you're staying here then."

Holly slid to the right to allow Gail to pass, but Gail had other ideas. Instead, she walked right into Holly, throwing her arms around the other woman. She hugged her. She kept her arms interlocked around Holly's midsection and rested her forehead on Holly's chest.

"You're awesome," Gail said. "The best."

"Thanks, Gail."

"No, really," Gail squeezed harder. "You're beautiful and pretty and nice. I like you. I don't like anybody, but I like you sooo much. Like a lot. And I think I'll like you a lot for a lot of time. A long time. Looo-ong."

"I like you, too."

"I'm sorry I stole your shoelace," Gail apologized.

"You should be," Holly kissed her forehead. "It was my favorite."

It was around that time that Gail suddenly realized the scarcity of clothing on Holly. She had answered the door with a tank top and pajama pants that were rolled just under her hips, but Gail was noticeably behind. Her hands had quite luckily found a gap of exposed skin. She carefully tracked a finger around Holly's hips and over her stomach.

"This is my favorite," Gail said as she poked Holly's flat tummy.

Holly laughed. "Yeah, you need to sleep it off."

"Not tired!"

"But I am."

"Fine," Gail moaned obnoxiously. She spun away from Holly and headed toward the kitchen.

"Wrong way." Holly made a grab for her, but Gail alluded capture.

Gail took it upon herself to get a glass of water and a loaf of bread.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked.

Gail, who was busy settling herself on the couch, responded, "No hangover cure."

"That doesn't work."

Gail who had already stuffed half a piece of bread in her mouth was adamant, "Yesh, tit uz."

"No," Holly argued. "That's a myth."

"A myth I've proven several times," Gail told her. "I would give you dates, but I'm drunk and can't count."

"The only thing that will stop a hangover is tomato juice." Holly was certain, "That's a fact. I know because I had a desperately creepy crush on a bartender for most of my first year of med school."

"I don't like her," Gail announced right before she drank the entire contents of her glass. When she set it back down, she had water running down her chin. "Other kids got to eat ketchup, I was stuck with mustard."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Holly collected the loaf and bread and glass. She put it back on the kitchen counter. "I'll grab you a pillow."

Holly quickly walked into her bedroom and grabbed the spare pillow off her bed. She stopped by her closet and got a blanket and tossed both onto the sofa beside Gail. "You think you'll need anything else?"

"Do you have a mustardy hangover remedy?"

"No," Holly sighed. "But I do have to work in the morning."

"Oh."

"Goodnight Gail."

"Goodnight," Gail said. She left the other woman get a few steps away before saying, "Hey Hol."

"Yeah?" Holly slowly turned to face her.

"I think I should tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Holly asked hopefully. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Sure," Gail nodded. She fluffed her pillow and got comfortable under the borrowed blanket. She again let Holly take a step, "So, I'm a cheater."

"Huh?" Holly spun around.

"I cheated," Gail said as she pulled the blanket just under her chin.

The words hit Holly physically as she immediately dropped down the chair nearby.

"You should know that," Gail said. "Because I'm a cheaty-cheat-cheaterson."

Holly didn't quite know what to make of this information.

"I don't even know why," Gail stopped. "Yeah, I do. But still, he deserved better. Even though he's totally in love with Officer Dandelion, ugh. I should have done something different…like called the fire department. They still get cats out of trees, right?"

Following Gail when she was sober was a challenge, but this was nearly impossible. Holly tried to fit the pieces together, but finally she just asked, "What?"

"I cheated on Nick, Holly," Gail said. "Damn, keep up."

"Oh!" Holly nearly laughed. "Oh, uh, oh. I didn't know that."

"That's why I'm telling you."

"Okay," Holly nodded. "It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Who's Officer Dandelion?"

"D-ANDY-LION!"

"McNally?"

"The two of them went undercover," Gail explained. "Then _under. Cover_."

"Ah."

"You get it?"

"Yes," Holly said to her.

"You know what I mean, Hol?" Gail asked again. "Sex," she explained anyway. "They were doing it."

"Yeah, Gail."

"And then she told me," Gail relayed. "While elephants were literally in the room. What a bitch, right?"

"That's-"

"So wrong," Gail finished.

"Wrong," Holly repeated.

"So now, they're together. Or not together. I don't know. Because Swarek got shot and Dandelion loves him. And I don't know what's going on because I like you. And not just normal I like you, it's real I like you. I li-ike you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gail, I understand."

"This is more than friend liking," Gail said just in case.

"That's...a good thing," Holly smiled.

"So, now, I just want to be with you," Gail announced. "No more of all that…stuff…with everybody else. Everybody always sleeping with each other…" Gail banged her fists together. "They can all do each other, and I'll do you."

"Well, that's a flattering proposition."

"Yeah," Gail yawned. "I want to touch your boob."

"You're more than welcome to."

"Later," Gail closed her eyes. "Nap time."


	6. Chapter 6

Gail's knock was quieter than usual. It lacked Gail's aggressive melody. When Holly opened the door to 405, Gail looked uncharacteristically sheepish.

"Hi," the blonde greeted her. She wiggled her fingers and shoved them into her pocket.

Truth be told, Holly was thrilled to see her. She had received a few texts throughout the day, but it just felt better to be in the presence of Gail Peck. Despite the relief, she narrowed her eyes and asked, ""How do you keep getting by Gary?"

"Who's Gary?" Gail asked.

"The doorman," Holly's voice rose. "That's one of the reasons I pay the higher rent."

"You pay higher rent for Gary?" Gail tried not to laugh. "Not worth it."

"I realize that," Holly said. "He keeps letting you in and he has insinuated several times that he wouldn't mind meeting an older Asian woman."

"Ew," Gail winced. "Sorry about that."

"Your fault," Holly pointed accusingly. "Do I look like a pimp?"

"Pimps come in all shapes and sizes," Gail answered with professional expertise. "You'd be the hottest one I've ever met, though."

"Well, of course," Holly nodded. "That's the dream. Hot, fake pimp."

"And you've achieved it so easily."

"Score."

Holly left the open door and headed into the apartment, leaving Gail to decide what she was doing. It didn't take too long for Gail to walk in and shut the door.

"Do you have plans?" Gail asked. "I don't want to interfere."

"I was watching a movie, not really," Holly answered. She had aimlessly wandered around her kitchen for a few minutes before abruptly stopping. "No. No, Gail. I don't have plans because I expected you to show up. I hoped you would show up. I don't know why I didn't just ask if you were coming…or actually, maybe, ask you to come. Or, hell, just go to your place-"

"I'm here," Gail said as she neared. "You didn't have to ask. I'm here."

"Yeah," Holly nodded.

When Gail reached Holly, she threw her arms around the woman. "I'm sorry. I sucked last night."

"You didn't suck," Holly dismissed the apology.

"I did suck," Gail argued. "I wanted to be here, but then I though I shouldn't. I wanted to talk to you, to talk about what happened, but I didn't know how. So, I had shots instead."

"You don't have to get drunk to have a real conversation, Gail."

"I know," Gail said. "I know that I don't have to do that with you."

"Good."

"And you don't have to freak out every time I hesitate for a millisecond," Gail stated. "I'm not your ex."

Holly unwrapped her, completely unaccustomed to being called on her own shit. "I know you're not. You're nothing like her."

"Exactly," Gail had made her point. "My sexuality may be in question right now, but my feelings for you aren't."

"I just don't want you to feel pressured-"

"There's no pressure, Holly," Gail butted in. "I don't feel pressure to be with you. I'm with you. I want to be with you. I want you period. I'm just…"

Holly couldn't help the smile overtaking her face. She ran her fingers through Gail's blonde hair.

Gail clasped Holly's hands in her own, "...trying to figure it out."

"I'll help you with anything you need," Holly said quickly. "Or if you need me to back off, I'd do that, too."

"Don't," Gail shook her head. "Don't back off, Holly. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I know I can be...difficult."

"Nooo," Holly kidded.

Gail smiled at the joke, but soon became more serious. "I'll probably fuck something up."

"Gail," Holly found her eyes, "You won't fuck anything up. Just be honest with me and everything will be okay."

"Sometimes I'm too honest."

"Yeah, well," Holly pulled her closer, "sometimes I'm too honest, too. You may have met your match, Officer."

"Whew," Gail picked up a half full tumbler full of some blended drink on Holly's countertop to redirect some of the intensity she was feeling. She held it up for inspection before tipping it toward the other woman. "Is this gross?"

"No," Holly denied. "It's actually pretty good. Banana smoothie."

"Oh," Gail seemed disappointed in that answer. "I was totally going to drink your gross smoothie."

"You're weird."

"I know."

"So…" Gail tapped her fingers on the counter. "A movie? We need popcorn."

"I have some," Holly pointed to a cabinet. "I'll pop it."

Gail settled into a barstool, stealing glances at Holly while she went about the task. She was wearing a Blue Jays hoodie, with her sleeves pushed up her arms. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and it flowed down into her hood. When Holly had met her stare, Gail had smiled and looked away.

"What else are you thinking about?"

"Me?" Gail asked. "Nothing."

"Liar."

Gail breathed out, "You."

"What about me?" Holly tucked her hands into her front hoodie pocket.

"Just, stuff…" Gail spun around on the barstool, using her feet. It was really more of a stall tactic. When she completed her circle, Holly was still waiting. "So…how do you like it?"

"How do I like what?"

"You know…" Gail's eyes darted nervously around the room before settling back on Holly's. "You _know_."

Despite the fact that Holly had certainly caught on, she had to see how this was going to play out. "How do I like…my popcorn?"

"C'mon."

"Lightly buttered, no salt."

"Hol."

"Gail."

"In bed."

"Breakfast?"

"Dammit," Gail rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Sex."

"How do I like my sex?" Holly couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah."

"Uh, there are just so many ways to answer that question."

"I know, right?" Gail sit up straighter. "I've been doing some research."

"Wait," Holly leaned a hip against the edge of the counter. She crossed her arms after adjusting her glasses. "You've been researching what exactly?"

"Lesbian sex," Gail said bluntly. "For preparation."

"There's not a girl-loving merit badge, Gail."

"Maybe not, but if there was, I would want to win it," the blonde countered. "So…how would I go about achieving such a badge. For you, ehrm…from…you," Gail waited just a moment before adding, "Holly's vag badge."

"Oh," Holly's eyes drifted up toward the ceiling as she cleared her throat needlessly. "Um…"

"Well, you've got more experience in this particular area."

"Not with you, though."

"Not with me, no," Gail said shifting in her chair. "But…"

"But…just because it was one way with somebody, doesn't mean…" Holly laughed at the ridiculousness of the current conversation. "You've had sex with multiple people, Gail-"

"Whoa, now-"

"I just mean, more than one person," Holly corrected.

"Yeah?"

"So, wasn't it different with each one?"

"But, none of them have been women."

"So."

"And more importantly, none of them have been you."

"It's different for everyb-, for every coup-," she stumbled. With a deep breath, she shrugged her shoulders. "If we get to that point, we'll figure it out. Trial and error. Together."

"When," Gail said softly. "_When_ we get to that point."

"Yeah, when." Holly bit her lip to keep her smile at bay. She retrieved the popcorn and dumped it into a bowl. "Movie?"

"Sure." Gail followed her, waited until Holly got situated on the couch. She took the popcorn bowl and settled herself as close as she could possibly get. "This is nice," she sighed as she laid her head against Holly's shoulder.

"Very nice," Holly agreed, reaching around Gail to steal a kernel of popcorn.

When Gail finally focused on the movie, she looked back up at Holly, "Hol?"

"Yep?"

"Are we watching a talking dog?"

"It's Beverly Hills Chihuahua!"

"Holly."

"What? I've never seen it," Holly answered, entranced by the screen.

Gail kissed her chin and settled back in. "Me either," she complied.

Hours later, Gail's eyes blinked open. The first thing she saw was blue. She realized it was the blue of Holly's sweatshirt. Gail had fallen asleep on Holly's chest. She heard the even breaths of sleep and her eyes ticked upward to see Holly's face. Her glasses were resting on top of her head as she leaned against the side of the couch. Gail moved slightly, but then felt Holly's arms tighten around her. She really wasn't all that inclined to move. Gail Peck was exactly where she wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

"Because it would be fun," Holly said as she pulled her key out of her apartment door. "Your brother isn't as uptight as you make it seem."

"He wasn't at work," Gail said as she followed behind, already taking her jacket off. "And Traci softens his edges. You caught him on a good day."

"He seems nice."

"Steve's fine," Gail shrugged. "In his big brother-y kind of way, I guess."

"Uh huh." Holly grabbed the hem of Gail's plain white shirt between her forefingers as she passed. "And Traci is really sweet. I like her."

"She's great," Gail agreed."But a group thing at the Penny isn't the same as suffering through a whole, awkward meal with just Steve and Traci."

"Why do you think it would be awkward?"

"My brother…on a date…with my friend and co-worker…and my…girl…person..."

Holly ears perked up. "Girlperson?"

"Girl. Person. Lady, I'm dating. Whatever."

"The girlpersonlady you're dating…" Holly travelled through her apartment, testing it. "That's an accurate description, Officer Peck."

"What else am I supposed to say? I don't know that we're girl…people…yet." Gail shuffled nervously, voice rising in decibel. "We haven't really talked about that."

"Does it scare you?"

The question drew Gail to the bedroom. "No," she was a little offended. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not scared."

"It's okay if you are."

"I'm not," Gail reiterated. "I'm where I want to be…with you. I want this."

"It's soon for you, though." Holly was trying to be understanding.

It was a bit irritating. "Yeah," Gail rubbed her bare arms.

"Thing with Nick didn't end too long ago. I know that was hard and it ended badly-"

"Holly!" Gail realized she said it much louder than intended. She took a breath and settled herself, "Hols, my relationship with Nick is over. It's done and no, it didn't end that well, but it ended. He moved on, but more importantly, I've moved on. I'm not thinking about him. In fact, you're the only person I've thought about since you kissed me in that coat closet."

"Me, too," Holly confessed. "I've wanted this since I met you."

Gail looked her up and down, not convinced. "Since you met me?"

"Since you called me Lunchbox," Holly recalled. "You, in that uniform. Damn."

"You like that?" Gail caught the sight of Holly's Blue Jays hoodie on the floor and headed toward it. "The uniform does it for you?"

"Yeah, maybe," Holly conceded. "It's pretty sexy."

"Really?" Gail grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. "Hmm."

"Really." Holly kicked her shoes off. "So _girlfriends? _Dating exclusively? Me and you, hanging out?"

"Hanging out. Making out."

"We've been doing that already," Holly reminded her. She studied the woman in front of her, looking for hesitation on Gail's part. One thing struck her, though. "You took my hoodie."

"Yeah, so."

"So?" Holly laughed. "Gail, it's dirty."

"It's not."

"I wore it last night."

Gail scoffed, "Did you do some kind of manual labor I'm not aware of?"

"No, but I think you drooled on it."

"It's fine."

"Okay then," Holly relented. "Be dirty."

"It's warm…and it smells all-Hollyish." Gail made a point of taking a sniff. "Get off my back."

"Stealing my clothes," Holly tsked. "Such a cliché."

"Whatever."

Holly pulled Gail by the front pocket of the hoodie. "I could share with you."

"But you don't like my things."

"I like you," Holly said. "And I could learn to like your stuff as long as you come with it."

She didn't wait for a patented Gail smart ass reply. She just yanked the blonde closer and landed a kiss. Holly's hands met inside the pocket of the hood as she scrunched the hidden material inside.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Holly explained when their lips parted. "You look really good in that."

"I totally get it." Gail suddenly had a light bulb moment. "The appeal of stealing your girlfriend's clothes."

"Not girlpersonlady's clothes?"

"Be my girlfriend," Gail said resolutely. Holly smiled disbelievingly, yet Gail stood her ground. Her face etched in sincerity. She almost looked pissed off as she tried to make her version of a commitment. "Be my girlfriend," she said again.

"Ask nicer."

"_Please_ be my girlfriend," Gail retorted.

"Not really asking, Gail."

"I'm not asking," Gail said. "It's inevitable anyway. I don't want to do anything but be with wherever you are. And, I think, maybe, you feel the same way."

"Okay."

"Okay, yes?"

"I want to be your girlfriend."

The quickness in which Gail reacted to the words took Holly by surprise. She had already spun Holly around and somehow positioned her on the edge of the bed.

"You won't regret that decision," Gail climbed on top of her, straddling Holly's lap.

Holly let her hands trail down Gail's back, "It's already looking like one of the best ones I've ever made."

Gail focused all of her attention on any exposed skin she could see. Despite having so many fantastic options, she started brushing her lips along the column of Holly's neck. "How did you get so beautiful?"

Holly responded by clinging tighter to Gail's back. She tried desperately to get her lips to meet Gail's.

Gail gave in, kissing her, but then pulled away. "Lay back," she said in a whisper.

Holly gave her a questioning look, but soon complied. She worked her way back on the bed with her elbows. Gail followed, crawling slowly. When Holly reached her destination, she rested with her arms folded behind her head. "What's the plan, Peck?"

"I have a merit badge to earn," Gail responded. She settled back along Holly's hips.

"Oh, okay," Holly's lips quirked up. "You're overdressed."

"You just want your shirt back."

"Possibly."

Gail pulled the hoodie off anyway, taking her undershirt with it. Holly made a move, but Gail quickly thwarted any attempt. "Not yet."

Holly took a deep breath, staring at the black bra encasing Gail's pale breasts. "Mean."

"I promise you'll get to touch whatever you want later."

"Huge test of my patience," Holly told her.

Gail leaned in as close as she could without actually touching her, "But think of the sweet payoff."

She resumed her trail along Holly's collarbone, all the while unbuttoning her shirt. She opened it, providing access to where she wanted to go. Gail's fingers fluttered down Holly's torso. When she reached the area below Holly's bellybutton, she smiled. "Have I told you that this is my favorite yet?"

"You may have mentioned that," Holly grinned. She was following Gail's every move.

Gail traced her name just above Holly's jeans. When she was finished, she dipped her fingers just under the waistband. "You mind if I remove these?"

"Not at all."

Gail did so methodically. Holly took the opportunity to lean up and whip her shirt off as well. Gail gave her a warning look, but Holly quickly returned to her previous position.

"What?" she asked innocently. When Holly was reduced to just a light blue matching bra and panty set, Gail really couldn't complain. Gail was already to pounce, when Holly halted her with, "No!"

"No?"

"This is a no-pants zone," Holly gestured toward her immediate area. "Take 'em off."

She was expecting a show. She didn't get one. Gail had her jeans off and tossed behind her before Holly took her next breath. And just for good measure, Gail went ahead and pushed her panties off her legs.

Holly's eyes widened.

"Good enough?" Gail reached behind her and snapped her bra clasp. She let it fall off her shoulders. "Called your bet, raised your bet."

"Checkmate," Holly breathed.

"That makes no sense."

"Shut up and come here!"

Gail returned quickly. "Bossy," she accused.

"You like it."

Gail's hand worked its way under the cup of the light blue bra. She pushed it up and over Holly's breast exposing a dark, erect nipple. The only thing she wanted more was to put her mouth on what she found. Holly urged her forward, encouraging exactly that. Gail had Holly's bra off just seconds later. Now, the whole buffet was on display. "I definitely like it," she said.

Holly's patience must have indeed run out after the declaration. She had flipped Gail and slid seductively down to nip at her inner thighs.

"Holly, oh my god." Gail was overwhelmed by the sensation. Having Holly between her legs was almost enough to make her come on the spot. "Do it, do it."

Holly peered up the expanse of Gail's body. "Do what?"

"Whatever the fuck you're going to do," Gail answered. "Just do it."

Permission granted.

Gail wasn't surprised that Holly was so adept at this particular activity. The resident lesbian knew her way around the area. Somewhere in between the tongue flicks and the gentle sucking, Gail realized that Holly was a fucking expert.

Gail was recovering when Holly slid back up her body. She glided over sweat slickened surface nearly frictionless. "I may have gotten carried away," Holly apologized.

"You are _really_ good at that."

"You are really beautiful," Holly said into her ear.

Gail didn't bask in the afterglow long. She had pushed Holly onto her back and gave the woman her most charming smile. "My turn."

"Go ahead," Holly winked. "Let's see what you learned during your preparation."

"I shouldn't have admitted that," Gail blushed. She got rid of the last barrier that stood between her and what she wanted. She deposited Holly's blue panties on the floor.

"You're so cute," Holly said at the blush.

"I'm adorable," Gail said sarcastically as she was drawn back to her favorite spot on Holly's body. Her fingers played lower, over soft curls and further. Gail's fingers teased Holly's entrance invitingly. "Can I?" she asked.

Holly wasted no time. "Yeah, yeah," she answered.

Gail slid one finger in as delicately as she could. "Is this alright?"

Holly pulled Gail into her, kissing her fiercely. "So good, Gail. Perfect."

The blonde moved slowly. Her finger tentatively pumped in and out.

"One more," Holly said as her legs opened wider. "One more."

Gail was confused momentarily before realizing Holly's request. She added another finger and started to go faster, trying to meet the pace of Holly's now thrusting hips.

She became completely entranced by watching Holly get closer and closer. Holly's eyes where tightly closed and her tongue poked between her lips. Gail's eyes flicked down her body. Holly's breasts bounced enticingly. She could feel the toned muscles of her abs contracted and relaxed over and over against her.

"You're amazing," Gail told her. "So fucking amazing."

Holly definitely wasn't in a position to reply, but Gail's words seemed to fuel to fire in her gut.

"Yes," she repeated. "Yes, yes, yes…" Holly stilled, her breath caught. Her fingers dug into Gail's skin as her back arched up sharply. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed after a second.

"Wow," Gail smiled stupidly.

"Yeah," Holly agreed, trying to control her breathing. "Wow is right. Badge earned."

"I can't believe I've been missing out on this," Gail said as she fell beside Holly on the bed. "Fuck, that was great."

"You were great," Holly complimented. She sit up, head rested on her elbow. She looked down on her the new woman in her life. "You _are_ great, Gail."

"You make me feel pretty great," Gail said as she brushed Holly's behind her ear. She let a finger trace her jawline.

"Well, you're pretty special," Holly stated as she drew an invisible line over Gail's tummy.

Gail watched Holly's finger dance across her belly. Her eyes flicked up to Holly's. She found honestly there. Holly was telling her the truth. She was offering her something real. "Thank you," she said humbly.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, babe."

Holly leaned over her, "Babe, huh?"

"Yeah."

"New."

"Yeah."

"Like," Holly accentuated with a slow kiss.

"Yeah."

"Is that all I'm ever going to get from you now?"

"Gotta sleep," Gail said through a yawn. "I'm expecting a crime spree soon. Beiber might get deported."

"Ahh," Holly snuggled into her. "Goodnight then."

"Mmm." It was a small noise and noncommittal in every way. Holly felt Gail's arms tighten around her, though. She heard the satisfaction in her tone. She knew, even in the dark of her bedroom in 405, that Gail was falling asleep with a smile on her face. And Holly knew, without a doubt, that she put it there.


End file.
